


You Say That You Care

by Nirvana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Lydia Martin, CageFighter!Derek, Cheater!Derek, Death Threats, Douchebag!Jackson, Drummer!Scott, Graphic Description, Guilt, Guitarist!Isacc, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Librarian Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Minor Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Multi, Omega Jackson, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Papa!Derek, Physical Abuse, Pining, Responsibility, Soul Bond, Threats of Violence, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, daddy!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana/pseuds/Nirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is the son of Lawyer Talia Hale and Architect James Hale. He is a famous Cage Fighter. At the age of twenty-two years old, Derek found the love of his life and his mate Stiles Stliniski. Derek sadly went to Costa Rica for a year. It was found out that he had a scandalous fling with Kate Argent. When Stiles found out he was devastated, he went on a retreat for three months to find himself. Upon coming back Stiles decided that he needed to be with Derek.  His mother always said ' try and love your mate through the good and bad.' Derek was ecstatic, he and Stiles made love for three whole days.Three months went by before either of them realized Stiles was pregnant. When it was found out, Derek denied the child completely. When the six months went by and Charlie was born Stiles didn't put Derek's name on the birth certificate. Stiles forgave Derek two in a half months later and everything was fine until Charlie's first birthday. Jennifer Blake showed up drunk. She  told everyone who would listen about how she'd been sleeping with Derek before the pregnancy fiasco.  She explained how she had aborted three of Derek's children and he still kept coming back   At that moment, Stiles realized Derek Hale was Unconscionable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tomorrowland

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My baby-daddy is a Werewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053591) by [cheddarmelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheddarmelt/pseuds/cheddarmelt). 



> I'm sorry about the way Charlie talks I wanted to convey the broken english a three year old speaks.
> 
>  
> 
> [This fic is blamed on this song](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=z4Hy6kp5kIs)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I also wanted to to say, this fic means the world to me. Even though I'm writing four other stories this one was a itch I needed to scratch.  

"Papa! Papa! Come here. Come here and look!" Charlie shouts from his playroom. Derek stares at his laptop and smiles pushing out his chair. He stands, walks into the living room and jogs up the wooden stairs. Derek slowly makes his way down the hallway to Charlie's playroom. He leans against the doorway and stares down at the small child. "Yes monkey?" He asks. The little boy whips his head around at hearing the nickname smiling widely with barely any teeth in his mouth. His brown-hazelnut eyes shine as the afternoon sunlight filters around the room."Wiggles! Papa, an catch the ball. He catch an I throw it back. Do you wanna see?!"

  Derek chuckles as he watches the small pup move his hands around animatedly. "You know you're just like your daddy. Speaking of your Daddy -" Derek walks into the room bends down and lifts Charlie up. " Your Daddy is coming to get you." Charlie frowns staring at Derek, "Papa why can't Me an Daddy stay here?"Standing in the middle of the playroom with Charlie clinging to him Derek sighs. "Because my pup, when Daddy was pregnant with you, I was very mean to him. I did terrible things that Papa's should never do and said very mean and hurtful things."

  Derek huffs as the doorbell rings. Dashing down the stairs with Charlie guled to his hip Derek inhales the honey sweet scent of Stiles. Upon opening the door Derek catches the unfamiliar scent of another person. He inhales deeply and the spiciness of the smell indicates that the man standing in front of him is a Alpha. Derek's jaw clenches and he desperately tries to suppress a growl as he hands Charlie over to Stiles.

 Derek stares at the guy as Stiles fidgets fixing Charlie on his hip. "H-Hey Derek. T-This is Matthew. " Stiles sputters out. Derek gives the guy a small acknowledging nod still staring. The young guy smiles widely placing a possessive hand on Stiles lower back. Derek watches as Stiles physically melts into the touch.

   Charlie nuzzles his nose into the crook of Stiles neck. Derek clears his throat and scratches at the nape of his neck, "He ate a steak and two sunny side up eggs. The next full moon is -" Matthew interrupts _"May 14th"_  Derek rolls his eyes and huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. Matthew chuckles lightly before kissing Stiles temple and whispering "I'll meet you back in the car."

 He walks down the stairs and toward the car. Derek breathes in allowing Charlie's heartbeat to anchor him. "He seems like a good one." Derek mumbles. Stiles smiles lightly, "Y-yeah, He's an extremely good one." His eyes finally roam over Stiles were he notices the markings. A growl finally escapes his lips as he takes Charlie's Lilo & Stitch backpack and pushes it into Stiles chest. "He's tired, you should get home."

   Derek says through gritted teeth. Stiles looks at him with wide eyes before rubbing Charlie's back soothingly. "You're right, we should probably get going." Stiles whispers. Derek steps forward and kisses Charlie's brown ruffle of curls whispering "I'll see you later my alligator." Charlie sleepily responds "in whike cocodile."

 Stiles nods awkwardly slowly walking down the stairs and towards his Nissan Juke. Derek watches idly until they drive off. He shuts the door and his head starts spin. Thoughts of that disgusting looking Alpha touching his Omega plague his mind. ‘ _ **How dare Stiles [His Omega]’ He thought. ‘Bring another Alpha to his den?! Their pup sleeps their and that Alpha isn't his pup’s father he is!’**_  Derek’s mind is swirling as he let’s out a monstrous growl. His cellphone rings from it’s sitting spot beside his forgotten laptop. He picks it up and sneers down the receiver.

   “Hello?” Jackson moans into the microphone. Derek licks his lips tasting the metallic of his blood. “Jackson, please tell me you aren’t getting a blowjob and trying to talk to me. Jackson groans, “ T-T-To late Der.” Jackson lets out a broken groan/gurgling noise, at which point Derek hangs up. His fangs and claws retract . Huffing out a breath of annoyance , Derek strips down to nothing before running out of the back door and into the persevere.

 

-

 Jackson slaps the back of Derek's head with his boxing glove. "Dude, are you listening or are you thinking about that bitch of a Omega Stilinski?!" He half shouts drinking water from his gatorade bottle. Derek tears his eyes away from the picture on the door of his locker.  It's a framed photo of Stiles, Charlie and Himself. They're in the backyard of his family's beach house. A low growl escapes his lips as he turns. "Watch your filthy fucking mouth Jackson!" 

   The young beta smirks as he places his hands up in mock surrender.  "Alright Mr.SnappyPants, I won't talk about your Omega slut." Derek huffs as he tugs off his sweaty tank top."Fuck you pretty boy!" He mumbles. Jackson chuckles loudly. "Listen, why don't we head to _Manic_ and see if we can get that Omega of yours out of your head." He raises a eyebrow while placing a hand on Derek's shoulder.  Derek licks his lips and sighs nodding slowly.  "Y-Yeah. That sounds like a plan."

   Erica  burst through the  locker room swinging doors with a loud cackle. "Oh. My. Goodness. Have you heard the news?!" Both men stare at Erica like she's gone bonkers.  She cocks her head and places her hands on her hips.  "Oh my dear boys, you both would be living underneath a rock if it weren't for me." Jackson sighs rolling his eyes before sucking his teeth. "Well out with it already you stupid bitch." Erica tsk as she steps over the sitting bench.

  Wrapping her freshly manicured hand around Jackson's throat she allows the other to slide down his chiseled torso and cup his crotch through the towel that is hanging loosely around his hips, she slams Jackson into his locker which is now smashed in. "Baby, have I not explained to you that talking like that will just get you in trouble? Now you have to be reprimanded. You are not allowed pleasure until the next full moon. Erica says as she squeezes Jackson's neck and package.

   Jackson let's out a broken moan before Erica is letting go of him.  Derek covers his ears and tries desperately not to gag. Erica turns her devious glare to him. "Now, what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted was, Your Omega is dating Matthew Creed. He's the frontman to the band Andetag Mig." Derek growls fiercely his eyes bleeding blood red.  Erica smirks taking Jackson's hand and dragging him toward the showers.   ** _"Serves you right."_** She whispers.

 

 

-

  Matthew presses on the keys on his keyboard allowing a beautiful melody to flow through his fingers at which makes Isaac strum at his guitar cords and Scott slowly drums. Matthew inhales slowly before opening his mouth.

 

_'He said, I dont want a model_

_I don't want a , movie star_

_You don't have to win the lotto_

_I want you to win my heart_

_Yeah, he said I just want someone true_

_He said I just want someone to, smoke with me babe_

_And lay with me babe._

_And laugh with me babe'_

 

  Stiles rocks back and fourth as Charlie begins to doze of. Matthew looks away from a revision and the corners of his mouth perk up. Stiles is whispering soothing words into Charlie's ear as his pacifier hangs loosely from his lips . Stiles starts up the stairs before  turning back and smiling at the three young werewolves "You all sound so beautiful. Good night guys." Scott smiles as he stops tapping the  ride cymbal. "Goodnight bud, kiss my little monkey for me." He says before looking over to Isaac. "Babe, maybe we should hit the hay also. The drive back to the house is like three hours long." 

  Isaac nods placing his bass on the stand and walking over to the coat rack mumbling "Good night Stiles and Charlie." Stiles nods smiling small before walking up the rest of the stairs and down the hall to Charlie's bedroom. Laying Charlie in his race car bed Stiles sighs softly staring at familiar features on the young child.  Matthew pokes his head in just as Scott and Isaac's car pulls out of the driveway.  "Hey, you okay?" He whispers.  Stiles licks his lips standing away and walking towards the door. "Y-Yeah. Just, thinking about Derek and how I wish he could just grow up and be the Father and Alpha Charlie needs. " 

   Stiles says with a few tears piercing his dark chocolate eyes. Matthew takes him into his arms and rubs his lower back soothingly. "Shh, Shh, Stiles please don't.  It is Derek's lost and my gain. You both are the most wonderful things in my life." Stiles hiccups lightly as the words relax him. They wobble out of Charlie's bedroom and down the hall to their own room clinging to one another.  

-

 Boyd chews on the tip of his straw while staring at Derek."Remind me why can't you not just call him?" He ask raising an eyebrow.  Derek rolls his eyes as he kicks the heavy bag. "Beacuse Vernon,  Matthew Creed lives with Stiles. Legally,  I have no rights to Charlie and Stiles is considerate enough to allow me Full Moon nights, morning and most of the afternoon. 

  Boyd huffs standing up.  "Here you are bitching about this and that, when some other guy is being a Dad & Fucking Alpha to Your Omega & Your WereChild.Dude you know I love you but this has got to stop. You ruined your relationship with Stliniski and now you want my pity?" Boyd shakes his head walking toward the front door. "I'm sorry Der, but I'm not Jacks and I think you're a douche." He opens the sliding steel door and sighs. The clicking of stiletto heels hitting the concrete makes Derek look away from his bleeding but already healing knuckles.   


 His mouth is agape as Boyd and Lydia kiss briefly before she steps foot into the loft. "My, My, My Mister Hale. You've been quite a naughty young man since the last time I saw you." She sing songs leaning against the  rusty staircase railing, her blue short waist line dress flows lightly with the slight breeze blowing from the open windows. Derek swallows harshly  licking his lips that have all of a sudden become dry. 

  "I-I-I thought you were in Brazil for the next five years." Derek stammers out. Lydia's strawberry-blonde hair is up in a messy bun with a few strands hanging out which frames her face. She twirls it aimlessly and nods. "Yes, Yes, Yes. We all thought that until Stiles started Skyping me everyday for the last two years. Jennifer Blake, Derek? ! I mean the girl is trash and we all know it. I'm actually surprised the Sheriff didn't shoot you and then gut you like a pig.

She giggles lightly and looks over at Boyd. "Anywho, I've come back because well, Charlie's birthday is coming up and you aren't allowed anywhere near the house until the day is over."

 Derek growls lowly. "You fucking bitch, you come into my place  and try to demand things from -" He's cut off by Lydia's hand wrapped around his neck and squeezing impressively tightly. "I. Said. You. Aren't.  Allowed. Near. The. House." She says through her sharp fangs and green eyes .


	2. Love Moderately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [It's recommend you listen to this song while reading this chapter](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9s0DCQJq4I)  
>  There might be a couple of traumatic triggers that might make others feel uncomfortable if so I think you should contact me on  
> [Tumblr](http://yungrosequartz.tumblr.com/)  
> so you can get a brief summary.

_The PAST_

_"You're nothing but a fucking cock slut Stiles!" Derek shouted.  Stiles hiccuped lightly as he stared down at the pregnancy test papers. "D-Derek, p-please, I have nev-er been with anyone other than y-y-you." Stiles stuttered out. Derek barked out a laugh, "Who are you kidding?! I know you're fucking that McCall kid! Does he stick his small cock into your filthy fucking hole? I'm not that kid's father, some other guy is Stiles. You're a fucking slut. "_

_Stiles whimpered at Derek's harsh words. He wiped away his fallen tears and licked his lips. "I-I could never dare sleep with anyone that wasn't you D-Derek. Even though... " Stiles half shouted. Derek grabbed Stiles by his t-shirt and yanked him out of his seat. "What the fuck is that suppose to mean?! You tryna say something Stiles? Fucking spit it out!" Derek yelled._

_Derek then punched Stiles in the face and threw him across the room. Stiles groaned in agony and held his stomach,  the impact of Derek's fist broke his nose. Derek crouched down and huffed out a breath of air as he frowned. "I didn't want to do that Stiles. Really.. I didn't and yet still you made me Stiles. You made me run off to Costa Rica and fuck Kate. It's your fault Stiles, not mine." Derek said through gritted teeth._

_Stiles sobbed as he held his nose and stomach. "I-I thought you'd be happy. I-I thought I would finally make you feel happy again." He said with a broken groan. Derek stood up straight and chuckled."When will you not learn Stiles? I'm the Alpha and You are the Omega. You won't and can't have me to yourself. **"A bitch is a bitch."** Derek said as he grabbed his duffle bag and keys before he walked out of the house. _

_Stiles stayed on the floor until someone opened the front door and helped him to the couch. The person cleaned up his face and gave him a glass of water and two aspirins.  He hadn't realized it was Lydia until she placed his head on her lap, at that moment Stiles broke down. "Shh, Shh, it's going to be okay. You don't need that piece of crap. You're going to be just fine and so is my godson or daughter."_

_Stiles laughed sadly, "Can you imagine a little him with my small features screaming Auntie Lydia?!" He mumbled. She smiles softly and rubs his back soothingly.  "It's going to be okay Stiles. I swear it will be okay. " He shakes his head and slowly sits up. "No Lyds, it won't. I'm pregnant with Derek Hale's Werechild, it's bad enough six months ago he was fucking Kate...but now this?! This will not end well."_

 

-

**_The PRESENT_ **

"I can't believe Derek had absolutely no respect for a _true alpha she wolf !_ "Lydia almost shouts as she gets off the turnpike. Boyd nods frowning lightly "Babe, you've been gone for a year in a half and for some strange reason Derek has kind of lost a certain kind of respect for all of us." He says quietly. Lydia nods sipping her large caramel vanilla bean frappuccino. Boyd sighs looking out the window "Don't get me wrong, he's my best friend and everything but.. He's an asshole."  Lydia gasp slapping his arm lightly"Please Veron watch your mouth." She says as they turn down a street. Boyd nods looking back at their sleeping daughter. "So, how did it feel to hold her again?" He asks looking over at her. Lydia lets out a breath of air and smiles softly " Well, it sort of felt like a wonderful dream come true. "I've missed you both so much." She says before stopping at a traffic light.

Lydia turns down another block and then drives up to Stiles' residence parking in the driveway. She steps out of her 2014 Mazda 3 Sedan . Her black butterfly wing sunglasses hide her eyes and her white leather jacket complements her green Capri pants. Boyd slips out of the passenger side and opens the back door unbuckling the Rosie's car seat.  "Please make sure she's secure in the seat Babe." Lydia says readjusting her purse/baby-bag. Boyd chuckles lightly as he looks down at their daughter and then at Lydia, "I got it Lyds, Remember I have been doing this for the last year in a half." Boyd mutters making sure Rosie is still asleep.

Lydia head snaps around and she pulls her sunglasses down a bit before she wills her eyes to glow green, "What'd you just say?" She slightly growls. Boyd shakes his head and looks away from Lydia and to Stiles whose holding Charlie.  Stiles whistles lightly tipping his head to the car, "Making that much money huh?" He asks smug.

Lydia blushes lightly tucking the few strands of hair that aren't in her messy ponytail behind her ear. "W-Well yeah Stiles I'm sorta a political diplomat in Costa Rica." Lydia says shyly blushing immensely. Stiles scoffs as he walks down the patio steps and toward the small family chuckling lightly. "Oh. My. God. I've just made the great Lydia Martin- Boyd blush and stammer a little. I'm forever going to remember this day." He singsongs.  Lydia laughs lightly rolling her eyes and smiling softly. "Come here Lydia I've missed you so much." Stiles partially shouts. 

 He says holding open his free arm. Lydia steps forward and wraps both of her arms around Stiles midsection mumbling through unshed tears "I have missed you too Stilinski." Stiles places his chin on the top of her head and inhales lightly taking in the familiar raspberry and lemons scent that clung to Lydia no matter what and where she was.

Matthew clears his throat and smiles softly at Boyd who also looks like he is intruding on a personally moment. The two break apart and turn to each look at their spouses. "We should eat." Stiles says kissing the top of Charlie's ruffles of brunette hair. Lydia nods in agreement looking down at Rosie. "Yes, this stinka needs a change and we need to talk." Lydia points to Stiles before taking the car seat  from Boyd and walking up the steps, she stands on her tippy toes and places a kiss to Matthews face. "Hello dear." She says walking into the house. Matthew smiles following her inside, Boyd and Stiles doing the same. 

-

Talia walks into her office and smiles lightly at her son "Hello baby. How are you?" She asks placing her suitcase on the floor and sits down at her desk. Derek places a large Iced coffee on her desk and shrugs "I am.. good mum. Just a bit sad is all." She reaches over for the cup of coffee and frowns "Is it about Charlie? Or is it a Stiles problem?"She says sipping from the straw. Derek sighs biting into his bacon,lettuce and tomato sandwich.

Talia nods slowly staring at him "Derek, as much as I love I need to know that you understand how serious the things you did to your **former**  mate could have gotten you into so much trouble if you weren't my son." Talia says in a strict strong tone before sipping her coffee. Derek rolls his eyes and looks down at his sandwich having lost his appetite at the seriousness of the conversation.

"Mum,I'm sorry for cheating on Stiles with two very hot _ **women**  _but what could the wolf court really have done to me?! I mean.. you are one of the first _true alpha she wolves,_ to have ever been documented. I'm an heir to the Hale fortune." Derek says with a smug smirk. Talia's nose is upturned at Derek's blatant disrespect "Derek James Theodore Hale! How dare you be so foolish and speak this way towards your mother?! "

Talia roars. Derek whimpers lightly lifting his head up submissively. "You are not a Hale, you are a schmuck, you beat and degraded your beautiful Omega. You destroyed your soul-bond with fucking every bitch insight. You come here and try to talk of how you miss him and want him back?! No, I will no longer hold my tongue and allow you to blame that poor Stliniski boy. Derek you went to Costa Rica and you slept with Kate for months on end, knowing that the tabloids would say something. You cared nothing for him and then you decided to come back and act like absolutely nothing fucking happened Derek. You are an embarrassment Derek." Talia roars once more.

Derek lip trembles and he stands up staring down at the floor "M-Mum.. I.. I didn't mean t-to -" Talia raises her hand silencing him "For once stop fucking talking and listen to me. You are not a little boy anymore. Stiles is no longer your Omega anymore he has put in papers to marry Matthew Creed . You are Charile's father and his Alpha but that Derek is all you have with Stiles now. You have ruined your bond and you can not fix it and nor can he. I hope you are happy my dear boy." She says. Derek huffs and slowly walks out of the office. Cora giggles in her cubicle. "Aww, the asshole got yelled at by mommy."


	3. Ultraviolet

James runs his fingers over the mahogany wood and stares off into the distance. Derek leans against the backyard patio doorway. He glances away from his phone "Dad, whatcha got there?" He asks. James turns to him with a lost look in his eyes. "W- What?" He sputters out blinking a few times.

Derek chuckles softly as he pockets his cell phone. "Dad, what are you thinking about? You have that weird look on your face, like you're about to create something." Derek says before yawning. "Oh.. I was thinking about building Charlie his own three level playhouse." James mutters while staring down at the blueprints spread across the wooden plank.

Derek nods and bites his lower lip. "His birthday is on the sixteenth. Lydia came by to the loft. She instructed me to keep away from Stiles and Charlie for the entire day." Derek half whispers. James huffs out a breath of air and looks up at his son.

"Maybe she's right Derek. You weren't really the best Alpha for Stiles and you denied Charlie all the way up until we went and made Deaton test him." Derek purses his lips. "But dad - " James shakes his head shoulders beginning to sag.

"Der, you use to be such a c-aring young boy. You were never disobedient. 'A respectful boy towards his Alpha Mother and Omega Father.' People would say. Derek I remembered when you treated everyone alike no matter of their Alpha, Beta or Omega statues. You changed from a beautiful young Alpha to a mess of a person."

James swallows back the bile that is creeping up his throat. "Now here you stand, acting as if you're a victim. Your son, a innocent Werechild who was denied by his Alpha from the moment of conception is a victim Derek. The mate you abused and mentally tortured is a victim Derek. You, Derek James Theodore Hale you're not a victim of your unkind heart and your unconscionable actions." His father inhales a shaky breath of air before looking back down at the now soak wet blueprints.

Derek sniffles slightly staring at his father as each word that was spoken slashes against his skin like verbal whips. James wipes his eyes with the back on his hand. "Derek, I-I think you should go. Your mother, Cora and Laura are coming home any minute I still have to start dinner for us and I'm not sure Talia wants to see you." James mumbles.

Derek nods swallowing down his breakfast that is about to stumble out of his mouth. "I-I'm sorry Dad." He whispers, turning into the house and walking through the kitchen. James sniffles and rips the blueprints apart as the front door closes quietly.

-

 

Lydia giggles while Erica pours more wine laced with Aconitum into their empty glasses. Stiles walks into the living room with a bag of Chinese food. "So Batman, is the sex with him good?" Erica whispers slyly. Stiles places the plastic bag on the coffee table, his cheeks a embarrassing dark shade of red. "Uh, can I plead the 5th?"

Stiles says with a questioning raised eyebrow. Lydia squawks and places her glass down. "Please Stilesy. I've been gone for two in a half years! I must know how that Alpha of yours fucks." She whispers drunkenly. Erica chokes on her wine before swallowing and then busting out into a fit of laughter. "Gosh I didn't realize I how much I missed you." Erica and Stiles say in unison.

They stare at Lydia whose strawberry blonde curls that are twisted into a complicated braided bun. Her cheeks heat up, "I've miss you both so very much also." She says with a slur. They giggle a bit more and begin to distribute the containers of food. For a few moments a calm silence sits over them. Before Erica is swallowing down her moo shoo chicken and looking at Stiles with curious eyes.

"Okay, so Lyds told me about the threatening Derek situation. Are we sure he's not attending? I mean little bubble butt she says referring to Charlie is turning four. I completely agree that Derek was an ass for those first three months of Charlie's life, but he's trying to make up for it Stilinski." Erica says into her glass.

Lydia snorts and sits up. Her tipsiness gone, I know you're not a fucking idiot. Three months?! He was an asshole to Stiles for more then three months. That fucking cocky cock cheated on Stiles with two women not even four months apart from the scandal. I thought you were on Stiles side." She hisses out.

Stiles sucks in a breathe of air and shakes his head. "Lydia, that is enough! I don't need anyone on my side. Charlie needs both of his father, what happened to me with my pervious Alpha was terrible but it can not be undone. Erica is our friend and all she was trying to say is that he has changed. Although I can't say I agree with her I won't knock her for trying to defend her former-best friend.Erica smiles sadly and nods before placing her glass of wine on the coffee table's coaster. "I wasn't trying to offend either of you. I just thought -"

Lydia giggles coldly " It's quite evident, you weren't thinking Erica. Derek Hale is a fucking dead beat and a horrid Alpha. You may go now." She says looking down in disgust at her soggy sesame shrimp. Stiles mouth is slack around the noodles that are stuffed in his mouth. All he can do is shake his head and huff as the slippery noodles slide down his throat and Erica shuts the front door.

 

-

Derek looks down at the little bundle of fur that sits inside of the crib in Deaton's hospital through the glass window. "He looks just like you." His Auntie Marlow whispers standing beside him. Derek lifts his head blinking lightly and nods "Yeah, guess he does." He mumbles. Marlow raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow and cocks her head. "You don't think that the infant cub laying there isn't yours?! Derek shakes his head as the hospital turns into a pit of fire where Stiles and Charlie sit in a ball clinging to one another in the form of a white adult Omega wolf and a gray and white wolf Pup. Derek's wolf whimpers as it watches it's family burn away. The man tries to move but his feet won't work. "Papa! Tum get us pease!!" Charlie barks out.

Derek gasp sitting up in a hurry. He rubs his eyes wildly before searching around the room. "Charlie?! Oh God?! Stiles?!" He begins to scream franticly. The house is empty and Derek begins to sob lightly mumbling _"My Pup! My Omega!"_ into his hands. Jackson runs into the room with a bat and tousled hair before stopping to look at Derek. "Hospital dream again?" He asks.

Derek looks up from his hands and around the room before his eyes drop on Jackson and he nods throwing the sweat soiled blanket off of his legs. Jackson leans against the door jam yawning. "Okay, even though the red hair bitch of the north ordered you not to attend your demon spawn's birthday. Are you really not going to go?" Jackson asks curiously.

Derek inhales a deep breath of air and shrugs. "I really don't know. My mum and dad will be there. Both of them are being extremely cold towards me. I mean I didn't do anything wrong. Stiles and I have been over for two years now. It's not like they just find out." Derek mumbles. Jacksons runs his fingers through his hair. "I agree. Plus, Stiles wasn't even a hot Omega bitch. He's just lanky, tall, and goofy." Jackson shakes his head. "Derek, he was a terrible excuse for what you needed."

Derek growls lightly claws pricking the bed sheets. "Jackson, you'd be advise to shut your filthy fucking mouth before I have to pound you into next fucking Tuesday." He mumbles out through his now erect fangs. Jackson throws his hand up in mock surrender dropping the alumni bat. "Well damn Mr. Alpha don't get all grouchy on me because your Omega left you." Jackson says in a sharp tone before turning around and walking out of the bedroom. Derek frowns before huffing out a frustrated breath of air and plopping back down on the bed ** _. "I'm going to get Stiles back. I'm going to get my Omega and my WereChild back."_** He thought as he closed his eyes.

 

-

"Charlie Ian Stlinski! If you don't get your little tushie back here I'm going to eat all your cake." Stiles shouts running after a naked three year old. "Ah! Daddy dnt et my cke! I jut don wan olthes!" The little boy screams running into the playroom jungle gym. Stiles huffs as he falls on the alphabet mat he begins to sing "Oh my pretty witty boy, I think you're so nice. I'll give you bowls of ice-cream if you come out and put on your clothes. Charlie giggles lightly before crawling out through the yellow slide. Stiles grabs him and smiles widely. "Gottcha! Now it's time for you to put on your birthday outfit and greet your guest my little wolf."

Stiles clicks his tongue as Matthew walks into the room. "Whoa naked baby." He says with a bright smile. Charlie squeals throwing his hands up in the air "Papa Mat!!!!" Stiles chuckles as he snaps the top of Charlie's diaper strap. "Yeah, He practically ran around the house for the last two hours." Matthew places his luggage down on the ground and chuckles. "Well I've brought that adorable little birthday boy a bunch of presents."

Stiles smiles helping Charlie into his stripped t-shirt. "Really now? Well now this little pup will have to be good or Papa Mat will have to send all those great big presents back." He says with a wink. Matthew tries to hide his smile in the crook of his elbow. Charlie sits up in a hurry and frowns "No! Pease, I'll be good. No take my presents." The little boy screams. They both chuckle while he sits up. "Not funny! I haf arty to go to now pease help wif ants." Stiles looks at Matthew while helping Charlie into his denim romper.

Matthew sits down on the carpet also. "Our son is growing up so much it's insane." He whispers. Stiles stops in his movements and slowly turns his face to stare at Matthew. "Y-You see him as your son?" He asks incredulously. Matthew nods sipping his large iced coffee. "Of course Stiles. I was actually wondering if you'd want to make our mating official? " He says curiously.

Stiles swallows deeply readjusting the straps on Charlie's romper. "I-I would love to make our mating official  Matthew. You're one of the best things to have happen to Charlie and I." Stiles smiles before pouncing on Matthew and peppering his face in kisses. Charlie laughs falling on top of his parents. Matthew holds the young boy protectively as Stiles kisses his lips over and over. "I love you so much Matthew." Stiles whispers. Charlie slaps his chubby hands on each side of  Matthew's face and sits on his chest. "Papa Mat, will you jump on the big castle wif me?" Stiles chuckles as he tickles Charlie mercilessly, "He wants you to jump on the bouncy castle with him."

Matthew watches both of them with a extreme fondness as his omega's mouth hangs open with a loud boisterous laughter while he tickles their little pup who is scratching to get away wheezing for air and enjoying the comfort of home in the air. Matthew tenses as he inhales and smells _Derek._ A low growl escapes from Matthew's lips as Derek's heavy hand knocks on their front door. Stiles looks at Matthew and runs his fingers through Matthew's hair as Charlie sits up and sniffs the air. "Papa!!!!!" Charlie screams as he gets off of Matthew and runs to the front door opening it hastily. Derek smiles widely and bends down to lift Charlie up. "Hiya Monkey."


	4. Even the wolf loves its young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I didn't put to much thought on the Alpha/Omega/Beta dynamic and I'm truly sorry.  
> In this alternate universe, Weres are known to the human world and highly respected. They live life just like anyone else, but there's a catch. No matter who you marry and no matter what you social class is, you must abide by WEREWOLF CODE.

 Matthew leans against the counter and watches Derek through the sliding glass door run after Charlie in their backyard. Stiles is sitting on a barstool spinning around and speaking at a unbelievable speed. "The party is in an hour Mat! An hour and **DerekfuckingHale** is here. Isn't it bad enough that he ruined the memory of his first birthday?! He didn't even believe my child was his. Then that dumbass bitch in heat Jennifer Blake had the nerve to come here with her entertainment circus of paparazzi! I'm tired of his shit, all I want is one day where my son is the center of attention and no one else matters. Is that to much to fucking ask for? I mean the little boy was denied love from his shitty alpha for a year of his life and then thrown into the limelight that same goddamn year. Can't he just have one day, dedicated to him?! My little guy deserves that much."

He sighs as Matthew wraps his arms around his shoulders. Stiles relaxes slowly and frowns. Matthew rubs his face against Stiles cheek and mumbles "Don't think about any of them, today is Charlie's day and I'll make it my mission that no one ruins it. Alright?" Stiles nods and smiles sadly. "Yes dear." Matthew chuckles as he begins to kiss and nibble on Stiles' neck. Derek looks up from tickling Charlie who is panting rather harshly with a smile spread across his face. "Papa,wht's wong?" Charlie asks through deep breaths of air as the smile on his face slowly fades. Derek shakes his head as he stares at Stiles and begins to growl.

Matthew raises an eyebrow before looking up to make eye contact with Derek. Charlie throws his head back in submission at his father's glowing red eyes, Charlie's beautiful hazel brown eyes now shine a bright blue the color of a strong alpha child . Stiles looks at Derek and snorts. "Are you kidding me?! Derek you have no clue how close I am to ripping you apart, you need to go. Like.. **now** " Stiles angrily roars the last part of his sentence.

Charlie whimpers at the sound of Stiles' distressed voice and begins to sniffle. Stiles pulls away from Matthew, he runs out through the backdoor and down the steps before scooping Charlie up from underneath Derek. Charlie pushes his face into the crook of Stiles shoulder and sobs lightly. Rubbing circles into his son's back Stiles glares at Derek, "Get the f-u-c-k out of here!" Stiles hisses through his erect fangs. Derek huffs as he slowly stands and looks over at Charlie. "I-" He stutters out before turning away and running.

-

Derek sits on Jackson's couch with his head held in his hands. Jackson stares at the television screen until he can longer take the silence. "Dude what the fuck do you care if that bitch kicked you out?! You're Derek Hale, you can have all the ass and pussy in the world, Stilinski is a nobody. Derek slowly lifts his head, his eyes are shinning a dark red and his long elongate fangs pierce into his lower lip. He slowly opens his mouth, **"You are an Omega too! You will respect my mate and if you ever call him a bitch again.. I will fucking rip your throat out and feed your heart to Erica! Is that understood?!"**

Derek roars at Jackson's face. The usually tough faced Omega whimpers and nods. Erica comes barreling into the living room with a short yellow baby doll dress on, her hair in two braided pigtails and a pair of black converses to top off the look. "Tsk,Tsk Derek-" She says lifting Charlie's present up with a smile "- If you're going to do the whole mighty Alpha thing.. you should do it to an Omega who's Alpha isn't a bitch! Don't you ever threaten him again.  Now granted, Jackson's language was quite crude.-" She side eyes her Omega boyfriend. "- But, The fact that you would threaten a _**bonded**_ Omega in the knowing presence of their Alpha and in their home, simply gives insight to how disrespectful you actually are Derek Hale. Now, get the hell out of my house." Erica sneers with golden orange eyes, Derek laughs at her as his eyes return back to normal and his fangs retract.

He stands up straight and stares between Jackson and Erica, "You're all so pathetic, You women Alpha's especially. You're all to sensitive and annoying.-" Derek snorts as he stares at Erica holding Jackson back by his shirt. "- Look at you Jackson, you do everything that Erica commands of you, you might think Stiles is a  _'bitch'_ but you're not such a saint either.

Erica presses her fingers to her lips as she shakes her head tears swelling up in her now brown eyes. "Derek, what happened to you? There is absolutely nothing in your childhood or even crappie adulthood life to have made you into the inconsiderate piece of shit you are. There is no one that you care about Derek. You swear up and fucking down that you love Charlie and Stiles, but can you not see what you do to them both? Every time that beautiful Omega sees you, the emotions of being disrespected and dishonored by his Alpha arise. Your beautiful parents, **Derek**  ! They have done and made everything possible for you. Yet, you don't care about them or your child. Just.. get out.'

 


	5. An Unholy Secert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uncle Pete when'd you get so soft? You were the greatest Alpha boxer known to man, yet you allowed some bitch boy Hunter to leech onto you. You're an embarrassment to our family name Peter." Derek shrugs as he jumps gleefully, "I have never said anything before Peter and it's because I don't care about your abomination of a relationship..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you people who are subscribed and have been waiting for this.. thank you. You are awesome, and I appreciate all of you. I've been in a terrible writers block and now I'm trying to slowly wade into the waters. Wish me luck and Enjoy you guys :)  
> P.S. I'm looking for a muse and beta, if interested hit me up.

_The PAST_  

_Dr.Deaton pursed his lips as he squeezed the ultrasonic gel in zig zag lines on Stiles plush stomach. Stiles hissed lightly at the coolness before he stared at Lydia who held onto his hand and rubbed her thumb against his fingers in an idly comforting manner. Deaton turned the ultrasound machine on and picked up the transducer, he placed it on Stiles stomach and started the search for the medium sized fetus, Stiles gasped when the image of his child appeared on the screen. He tugged at Lydia's hand as tears pierced his dark brown eyes._

_Deaton smiled softly as he glanced from the ultrasound machine and back to both Stiles and Lydia," I'm happy to say that there was and is no damage to the child and I'm also happy to say that your child is not only healthy but a little boy. Congratulations Stiles." He allowed a tight smile to form before he left the room. Lydia looked at Stiles and smiled, "A little boy with your gorgeous brown eyes?" She said in a soft tone while she rubbed his hand.  Stiles wiped at his stomach and grimaced, "Yeah, but he might have Derek's face, Lydia I don't know what I'm going to do. He doesn't seem to want me or our baby." Stiles mumbled, Lydia sighed lowly before she moved to help him sit up._

_Stiles pulled his shirt down and groaned as he gets off of the uncomfortable table. Lydia glares at him "Listen here Gwidon, Derek Hale doesn't have to love this baby, because you will. You're going to love this child because he comes from you. I suggest that you have a sit down with the council so that you can get an annulment from Derek._

_

_**The PRESENT** _

   Stiles watches as Charlie plays with his dinosaur chicken nuggets. The toddler makes them 'rawr' before stuffing them into his mouth and mumbling "Can hafe juice?" Stiles smiles and helps him drink from his big boy cup. 'Matthew should have met us an hour ago. His studio session must be running overtime' Stiles thinks as he takes his phone out. Charlie babbles on about a girl named Alyssa who he's going to marry, Stiles nods unconsciously adding in his 'oh really ' and 'oh my goodness no' whenever he thinks it's needed until Charlie's voice falters. Stiles looks up from his phone and pulls on a tight smile, "Hello Mrs.Hale, how are you today ?" Talia stares across the table from Stiles bouncing Charlie on her knee. "There is no need to pretend to be nice to me dear, I know how you actually feel about my family and I."

  Stiles purses his lips and raises an eyebrow. Charlie nuzzles Talia's neck before turning back to his meal. "It's not you, your husband, or daughters Talia. It's you crazy knothead son. He's delusional, I'm in a happy committed relationship and Derek is trying to do everything in his power to break me and my boyfriend up. I'm tired of his late night calls and his constant showing up at places that we're already at. It's getting to a point where I'm beginning to feel harassed by him."

  Stiles huffs and looks at her. She fixes the collar of her blazer and exhales, "You have to understand that you were my son's omega at one point in time and you had a child for him. Although your mating was annulled, Derek still has a pull to you Stiles." Talia says as she kisses Charlie's head. Stiles stares at her, his eyes blown wide. "Talia, yes I once was your son's omega but I'm not now nor will I ever be again. He's a terrible person and if it was possible I would make it so that my son and I would never have to encounter his sorry a-s-s ever again. Being that the council would never allow that Charlie, Matt and Myself are unfortunately stuck with Derek." Stiles angrily throws down a few dollar bills and glances at Charlie. "Come on sweetie, say goodbye to grandma." Charlie frowns before kissing her cheek, "Bye grandma, see you soon." Talia helps Charlie get down and hands him a new dump truck from her purse.  "Bye my sweet boy."  Stiles takes Charlie's hand as they walk out of the restaurant.  

-

Derek laces up his elite sports shoes before looking to Peter. "I have to admit nephew, I truly thought you were better than all of this. The entire family wants nothing to do with you and I can completely understand as to why. Derek you've become some sort of tyrant." Peter says as he wraps up his knuckles. "You've not only disrespected your Alpha but you've disrespected your Oma, you should be stripped of your title and made to live out your days in absolute solitude." 

Derek chuckles as he reaches for his custom made jump rope, "Uncle Pete when'd you get so soft? You were the greatest Alpha boxer known to man, yet you allowed some bitch boy Hunter to leech onto you. You're an embarrassment to our family name Peter." Derek shrugs as he jumps gleefully, "I have never said anything before Peter and it's because I don't care about your abomination of a relationship, but please be wary of the way you speak to me Uncle Pete, I'm told I like to kick people where it really hurts."  

 Peter smiles ruefully as he cracks his neck and tugs at Derek's jump rope causing him to stumble and fall on his ass. "You know something Derek, I'm not going to be a dick and scream obscenities to you because it's obvious you thrive on hatred and the pain from others." Peter laughs lightly as he lifts up his gym bag, "What I will say is, don't ever speak ill of Christopher because he's been nothing but a treasure in my life, you're just upset because we're all happy and living our lives and you ruined your chance of happiness due to the fact that you're an abusive piece of shit, you never deserved Stiles and I'm happy he's found someone worthy of him." 

Derek cackles as he moves to his feet gripping his jump rope. "Uncle Pete, Stiles may have been a piece of happiness but he wasn't and isn't mine. I only married him because of his mother. Claudia Kwiatkowski was from one of the most famous families from the Old World and she was the most powerful witch to grace this earth. Stiles inherited her power and I deserved that power, the possibility of being the most ferocious Alpha with a powerful warlock Omega on my arm sounded like music to my ears." Peter shakes his head and grips the handle of the sliding apartment door, "Derek, I think it's time for your mother and I to sit down and talk about where you stand in the pack and more so on the council." He barks before exiting the apartment. Derek laughs hysterically as he begins to jump rope.      

-

Matthew sits at the edge of the bed and smiles as he flips open and close the velvet and gold trimmed engagement ring box. He perks up as the shower facets shuts off and the bathroom door opens releasing a hot cloud of steam. Matthew fumbles with getting down on one knee and drops the box under the bed. Stiles yawns as he ruffles his hair with a towel as the other one hangs loosely on his hips. "Are you and Monkey playing hide and go seek?" Matthew turns his head towards Stiles as he grips onto the box while moving back onto one knee, "Actually, I was wondering..." Stiles eyes widen so much Matthew scrambles to stand and help him sit down," I-I'd understand if you said no." 

Stiles shakes his head erratically, staring up at Matthew he places a trembling hand to his cheek and nods smiling with tears brimming his eyes, "OH goodness...Yes. Mattie! I'd be honored to be your Omega." Matthew smiles as he places the ring on Stiles' finger while kissing him and mumbling, "You are and will be more than my _Omega_ Stiles, you're my mate and hopefully soon you'll be the Oma to more of my pups." He says with a smirk against Stiles neck.

Stiles blushes as he tries to get Matthew's attention by pulling him by the hair on the nape of his neck, "About that..." Matthew raises an eyebrow smiling lightly, Stiles tilts his head to the side. "I wasn't feeling well after my lunch date with Talia..." He rolls his eyes before looking back to Matthew and smiling, "So I went for a check-up with Deaton and what would you know, I'm 12 weeks pregnant." Matthew shuts his eyes and inhales slowly before opening them and allowing the tears to flow freely while laying Stiles back and peppering him with kisses murmuring praises of 'thank you' and 'I love you'. Stiles giggles joyfully as he tangles his fingers in Matthew's hair and bask in the feeling of love and gratitude.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After binge watching Netflix for a week I've come to terms with the fact that Derek Hale is Klaus from the CW show, The Originals and this [DEREK HALE play while reading](https://youtu.be/XnugCpTmJE8)
> 
> The meaning of Gwidon is "life".  
> Kwiatkowski (One from the place of little flowers, like Kwiatkow)


	6. He Believes in A Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Scott what am I supposed to say?! She said he impregnated her more than once and then forced her into abortions. What the fucked am i supposed to do Scott?” He says falling to his knees in a sobbing rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.. two more chapters and than it's the end, I just want it to be good. If you wanna gush with me or gain a better understanding hit me up.  
> I'm still looking for a beta and a muse.

Chris rolls toward Peter's side of the bed and reaches out for him groaning when he instead feels the cold bed sheet. He wraps the comforter around him before slinging out of the bed. He sluggishly moves out of their bedroom and down the three stairs of the cabin. Glancing around Chris seeks out Peter and sighs as he hears grunting from the backyard. He bumps his shin as he shuffles towards the swinging door and grimaces through his teeth. Peter ducks punches and crouches down to trip Cora, turning to smile at Chris victoriously before being brought to the ground by a tackle. Cora laughs as she stands up helping Peter, "Uncle Peaty, you're the one who taught me never to let my ground down, your ass should know better than to make eyes at Chris during battle." Peter laughs softly as he trudges up toward the cabin and kisses Chris who leans against the doorway. "Good morning Alpha, why'd you leave me?"

Chris mumbles against Peter's lips. Cora clears her throat as she starts packing, "I'm gonna see you at the compound later on tonight, right Uncle Peaty?" Peter nods lazily as he scents Chris under the chin pushing him into the cabin. "Cora came to spar early this morning, everyone is on edge and wondering if he'll find out." Peter mumbles as he lifts Chris onto the counter. Chris spreads his legs and opens the comforter inviting Peter in."Your nephew is a mess Peter, I don't think he can be helped. He purposely hurts individuals for his own personally gain Peter. I don't know why, and I've encountered my share of fucked up degenerates but I've got to be honest, Derek is by far the worst." Peter slides in-between Chris' legs and nods while kissing his neck. "Love, please let's not talk about my deranged nephew he will get what is coming to him soon enough." Chris sighs as he leans his head back,"Whatever you say dear."

-

Matthew smiles happily, miming playing the piano on the set kitchen table as he sings; _His wicked/Sense of humor/Suggests/Exciting sex!_ into the moving camera while Scott beats softly on the pots  and Isaac plays the chimes inciting a melancholy sound . Matthew dances joyfully around the kitchen set singing soulfully _His fingers/They focus on me/Touches/He's Venus as a boy._ Scott and Isaac smile at each other and then the camera singing in unison; _He believes in beauty/He's Venus as a boy,_  twice before the director yells _‘Cut’._ Matthew, Isaac and Scott cheer lightly as they walk off set and towards their trailers Scott and Isaac walk hand in hand.

They enter the trailer and sigh lightly, Isaac toes off his loafers before plopping down on the couch “Man, Matthew has fallen so hard for Stiles, did you hear they way he sang that last verse of his? Babe, I felt like I was back at my old church.” Scott chuckles as he hands Isaac a beer and sits beside him. “Matt does have that effect. Can you keep a secret?” Isaac stares at Scott in mock offence. “Of course I can keep a secret. Now spill it mister.” Scott licks his lips after he takes a swig of his beer,”Matt proposed to Stiles last month, and Stiles said ‘yes’. Also, they're expecting another little pup.” Isaac eyes widen as he sputters on his drink.”OH MY GOD! We’re going to be uncles! Ah..This is so exciting.”

Scott smiles as nods as he looks out of the window.”Stiles always wanted a white picket fence, a bunch of pups and an Alpha who would go to the ends of time for him and their kids. See, Derek Hale was never the kind to do anything for anyone beside himself. He’s selfish and he’s always been that way. The thing is, nothing's wrong with him, no one has ever wronged him in anyway, He’s just a fucking asshole. I remember the moment Derek broke my best friend.

 

_The Past_

 

_Scott stares at Stiles as they clean the backyard and the inside of the house after Charlie’s birthday party. “S-Stiles, say something. You've been quiet since they escorted her out of the backyard. Stiles please say something.” Stiles looks at Scott with tears brimming his eyes,”Scott what am I supposed to say?! She said he impregnated her more than once and then forced her into abortions. What the fucked am i supposed to do Scott?” He says falling to his knees in a sobbing rage. Scott sighs as crouches down and pulls Stiles to his chest,“Stiles you deserve so much more than what that fucking dick has been giving you. I promise if you want Stiles, we will work to get this soul-bond annulled. With the help of Lydia, Dr. Deaton and Myself we will fix this okay?” Stiles body shakes in distress as he sobs uncontrollably._

 

_-_

**_The PRESENT_ **

 

Derek walks into the doors of the compound huffing slightly and fixing his collar. “Cora! Why did Mum call me in front of the council?! It’s 10:00 o’clock at night, she knows these meetings have to be scheduled ahead of time, I have a match tomorrow!” Cora smirks and sucks on her lollipop before standing up.”Dearest Brother, Mom says to meet them in the conference room and you’ll be able to leave after the meeting.” She cackles before walking away and up the stairs. Derek rolls his eyes before moving into the conference room. “Mom..What’s going on?!”

He shouts before being brought down to his knees by shackles dipped in wolfs bane being clasped onto his wrist. He roars loudly fangs and claws transform his face. “Ah..Ah..Ah nephew. That’s something that’s not aloud and you know it.” Peter says as Derek is electrocuted. Talia sighs and shakes her head,” Derek James Theodore Hale you’ve been brought forth to the council because of acts of cruelty towards your family and former mate so much so that your soul-bond was annulled. Your acts against your family, friends and the public prove that you don’t need to be an Alpha werewolf any longer.”

Derek gasps suddenly as Deaton looks down at him with a stern look before placing his hands on either side of Derek’s head. “M-Mum...p-lease I’ll be good I swear it.” Derek pleads with his mother and the rest of the council as Deaton absorbs his power. Derek pants and stares at Lydia and Erica,”You fucking cunts! I’ll rip your hearts out and eat them after this witch gets his. Talia quietly cries as Derek sputters up black bile and drops to the ground, he grips the carpet and groans in agony while the room sits in silence. Peter stands and clears his throat. “Due to your avid performance in not being able to act accordingly to werewolf law, you have been stripped of your status and power. You will live out your days in exile from the community and your family. Derek, I’m truly sorry but you did this to yourself.” Peter says before Derek blacks out.

 

 **_“Good Evening, it’s Maria Menounos! This just in, Michael Creed front man of the band ‘_ ** _Andetag Mig’_ **_has proposed to his long time Omega boyfriend Stiles Stilinski. If you don’t remember Stiles, he was the Omega soul-bonded to Derek ****, Stiles was put through the ringer with the multiple scandalous allegations of cheating which were found out to be true. Thus finally giving him the courage to break the bond. Any who, Creed and Stilinski, sources say are engaged and are expecting! Oh goodness I’m excited to hopefully see that  beautiful bundle of joy. From the E!News crew to Matthew and Stiles we’d like to say congratulations!”_ **

  
The TV that sits outside of the conference room goes to commercial, Derek slowly blinks awake and groans as he stands up looking around, a paper sits beside him scrawled in his father's handwriting, _’You did this to yourself son. Please vacate the premises and don’t try to contact the family or your friends. Stiles and Charlie will be taken care of but your parental rights have been revoked.Goodbye my sweet boy.’_ Derek crumbles up the note and limps out of the compound, tears of anger roll down his face as the media report keeps replaying in his my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andetag mig = breath me in  
> (It's Swedish)
> 
> [Matthew's Song](https://youtu.be/oJoYyHyJcII)
> 
>  
> 
> Due to the fact that Derek's Alpha status and powers has been revoked, Dude is no longer a Hale and will no longer be referred to has such.


	7. Happy Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles slowly walks to the front desk and looks around. “Hello?... If anyone is here I'll have you know, I'm armed and dangerous!” Stiles screams as Derek touches his shoulder from behind. “Derek! What the fuck?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be careful while reading, there is some triggering language and description of violence against children.

**Four Weeks Later**

 

        Stiles rubs his eyes as he places books back on their respected shelves. He checks his phone and smiles at his conversation between him and Matthew.

 

**_Vabybear:_ **

I'm making us lasagna with garlic bread and salad

**_Stiles:_ **

Yummy, look at Daddy feeding his baby.

**_Vabybear:_ **

I'll feed you more than just Italian.

**_Stiles:_ **

Mhm Da-

Stiles pauses when he hears someone enter the library. Stiles slowly walks to the front desk and looks around. “Hello?... If anyone is here I'll have you know, I'm armed and dangerous!” Stiles screams as Derek touches his shoulder from behind. “Derek! What the fuck?! You know you're not allowed to contact me.”

       Derek purses his lips as he steps back and inhales. He can smell the sweet milky silk scent of life radiating off of Stiles and he can decipher three different heartbeats, Stiles which is erratic and the other two, thumping strong and steady, Derek thinks _‘must be more than one baby.’_ Stiles steps back and raises his arms slowly. “D-Derek..you aren't supposed to be here. I am not gonna do or say anything if you leave right now.” Stiles continues to back away stepping inside the library office and locking the door behind him.

     Derek bangs on the small window and begins to snarl, his fangs and claws extract as he begins destroying the library. “Open the door you fucking omega cunt! Can't believe I wasted my life on you, you filthy fucking dirty whore! How dare you have another Alphas kid! You're having two children with that motherfucker?! You bitch, I'm gonna rip you apart from the inside out! Strangle and decapitate those little babies. Ah! I am gonna make sure they can't find your body or those little bastards! Gonna chop you all up and feed them to your friends and family.”

      He roars as he bangs on the office door. The large filing cabinet pushed up against it while Stiles cowers under his desk, his glasses are askew and his flannel is thrown over the small window blocking Derek out.

He grips his cellphone and erratically breathes into the receiver. Hot tears stream down his face while he's on a three way call with his Father and Matthew’s voicemail. “P-please help me. Why aren't either of you picking up?! Can you hear him?! He's threatening me. Oh my god I hear the metal filing cabinet bending. Jesus Christ, guys he is gonna kill me.Someone...Anyone. Please. Do. Something-” Stiles screams as the door burst open and the line goes dead.

  


**Five Days Later**

     “Hello and Good Morning. My name is John Stilinski and I am Stiles Stilinski’s  Father and The Sheriff of Beacon Hills County.’ Stiles was the mate of Derek **** the once prominent UFC cage fighter . My son had Derek’s first and only child. Stiles went through hell and high water to be with Derek. Whether it was the cheating, mental,verbal or physical abuse, Stiles took it all. Through all of that he told none of us and he kept up appearances for a long time. He and Derek were together in the last few hours of his life.” Scott sits beside Matthew in the church and squeezes his hand as they watch John speak in front of the coffin. Isaac wipes his eyes as he looks over at Jackson and Erica sitting together sobbing quietly. They're both wearing black with hints of green on Erica’s hat and Jackson's sunglasses, ‘ _his favorite color.’_ Isaac thinks.

  The Hale Family sits in the front row on the opposite side of Stiles family and friends. Camera's snap photos and bright lights shine. The Sheriff sniffles as he looks down at the casket before up at the packed church. “Excuse me..as I was saying. I'd like you all to remember that Stiles was very strong when it came to Derek and dealing with him. So please respect him and his recovery process. Having to take a life is one thing but taking the life of your former Alpha is gut wrenching. With that being said, I'd like to give the floor to Talia Hale.” The church erupts in claps as Sheriff Stilinski steps down and pats Talia’s back before sitting down beside Matthew.  

    Talia presses a kiss on the coffin before moving to stand at the podium, “I-I can not say that I'm astonished to be here but I understand. Derek, we spoiled him. He was selfish and his death shows it. He went after a pregnant defenseless Omega. I'm just thankful it did not end the opposite way. My son was a sweet boy but he was a manipulative and devilish man. He took as he pleased and cared for no one. My family did all we could but Derek rebelled. As you all know, he was exiled and striped of his status and power. I loved Derek, we all did, make no mistake but, we as a family just couldn't allow him to weigh us down. I thought that exiling him was enough. It wasn't. He went to Beacon Hills Library and attacked Stiles Stilinski 10 o'clock at night. He…”

  
     Talia covers her mouth with a shaking hand as she looks out to the crowd of mourners and paparazzi. “Derek broke down the door to Stiles office and began to viciously beat him within an inch of his life with his bare hands. Stiles managed to crawl away and shoot Derek several times with the protection gun the Sheriff gave him. I am not happy that my son is dead but I'm thankful that Stiles is okay, his children are okay and that my son can no longer wreak havoc on your lives or the lives of my family. All I'm asking is that you go home tonight. Shut your televisions off, forget about this scandal for the night and hug your children, keep them safe, love them and set boundaries. Explain that the world is for the taking but, you must leave some for others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. We've got one chapter left. And it's gonna be GREAT!


End file.
